The New Ninja
by charminggwen
Summary: While Randy saves Howard from Mcfist (Gossip Boy) he notices some weird things. First, he saw something pink and black bust into a vent. Then he found a purple bracelet on the floor of the Robo-Ape break room. Meanwhile, Howard meets a girl who thinks she knows who the ninja is. Does she know Randy's identity or another ninja's identity? First Fanfic. Contains a lot of OC's.
1. Chapter 1 The Mystery Girl

**A/N: READ THIS! **First Fanfic so please no flames though I will take helpful criticism. I hope you guys enjoy! Ohh, and by the way the first few chapters take place during Gossip Boy.

I do not own RC:9GN. I only own the pink and black blur and the mystery girl.

* * *

The New Ninja

By Charminggwen

* * *

Randy ran down the side of Mcfist Industries. He had to save his best bro, Howard Wienerman. Randy heard something behind him. He drew his sword and turned around. He saw a blur of pink and black slam into a vent. He wanted to investigate but he had other problems to deal with right now. Randy put up his sword and burst into a different vent.

**At Mcfist's holding cage…**

Howard opened his eyes. He looked down. "Ahh!" He looked to his right. "Ahh!" He looked to his left. "Ahh! Wait, who are you?" Beside him there was a girl that looked about 14 years old. The girl opened her mouth but before she could say something Mcfist's voice came on over the speakers. "I suppose you're wondering why we brought you two here."

"Umm, because I said I knew who the ninja was?", Howard and the girl said at the same time. Howard looked at the girl. There was no way she knew who the ninja was…right?

Mcfist and Viceroy looked at each other. "Okay…but you must be wondering how we're going to get you to tell us!"

"By torturing us?"

"BY TORTURING YOU!"

"That's what he said.", interrupted Viceroy.

"I KNOW THAT!"

**Inside a vent… **

"NINJA STOP, NINJA STOP, NINJA STOP! NO,NO,NO, A-EEEEEE" Randy stopped an inch away from the lasers.

**Back at Mcfist's holding cage…..**

"Bring out the chair of torture, the rack, the iron maiden, the pair of anguish, and umm..it feels like I'm forgetting something…"

"I'll get my mind reader, we can figure out what you're forgetting."

"YOU HAVE A MIND READER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"You never asked! What am I supposed to be, a mind reader? Heh, heh, heh, you see what I did there?"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST BE QUIET! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK OVER YOUR ARGURING!", the girl yelled as she struggled in the metal claw.

"I don't care what you say girl, you're what, 14 years old? I can argue if I want! BRING IN THE MIND READER!", Mcfist yelled into the speaker microphone.

**Back in the vent… **

"Scariest vent EVER!", Randy yelled. He saw light coming from another vent and thinking it was where Howard was bust into it. Realizing it was some kind of Robo-Ape break room he got in his fighting stance. After he destroyed all the Robo-Apes he noticed something on the ground. It was a small, purple bracelet. He picked it up and shoved it in his pocket. Then he ran to find Howard.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2 The Other Ninja

**A/N: **Hey guys! I have a few things to say about the comments. # 1: For that person who just said "what?" are you confused about something? #2: That person who said "LOVE YOUR BFF HANNAH" is actually my BFF, not just some crazy person. She has supported me so much about this and I just want to thank her. You're the cheese Hannah! Anyway, hope you guys like Chapter!

I do not own RC:9GN. I only own Haley/mystery girl and the pink and black ninja.

* * *

Randy found Howard in some kind of huge holding room with robot animals in cages around the sides of it. He was in some kind of metal claw and was wearing a weird metal hat. There was a girl next to him in the same situation.

"Psst. Howard," Randy whispered.

"Oh no, I'm hearing his voice!" said Howard.

"No, Howard up here!"

"Hey I'm trying to forget -" said Howard as he looked up., "Oh ninja! Took you long enough!"

"Well, it's good to see you too buddy. Who's the girl?"

"Right, sorry. You okay? I honestly don't know about the girl. But anyway…GET ME OUT OF HERE!," yelled Howard.

Randy slid down the pole holding the claw and Howard. When he was about half-way there when lasers appeared. "Whaa-Aaa!," Randy said, "I can't get through."

"Ninja, I haven't sold you out. I would never sell you out.," replied Howard.

"Thanks pal."

"Buuuuut…they have a mind reader so there's a pretty good chance I'm going to sell you out."

"WHAT!,"yelled Randy.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Howard and Randy looked up. A pink and black person was peeking out of a vent.

"Haley!," the person yelled.

"Su-I mean..uh..other ninja!," the girl in the claw said.

"Other ninja!," Randy and Howard said at the same time.

* * *

Sorry if it's short. I've been very busy lately. Please R and R!

Charminggwen


	3. Chapter 3 Haley

**A/N: **Thank you guys for the support. I was worried what people would think about it. Here are some answers to the comments.

NovaNight: Thank you!

Guest: Thank you too and here's some hints: She's (It's a girl) my OC and her name starts with Su. She will be reveled in chapter 4 or 5. I'm not sure which one yet.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

I don't own RC:9GN.

* * *

The other ninja looked behind her friend and saw Howard and Randy (with his ninja suit on, of course). "Oh, ninja! Did not see you over there…umm…why are you here?" the other ninja asked.

"Who are you and why are_ you_ here?" Randy replied.

"# 1. None of your business and I'm not going to tell you any time soon and # 2. I asked you first."

"Fine. I'm here to save him," Randy said pointing to Howard, "You?"

"I'm here to save her." The other ninja said pointing to the girl.

"Well, neither of you are saving us right now because you're just talking!" interrupted Howard. "Do you want Mcfist to know your identities through these wonk, mind-reading hats?!"

"Right. Um…Oh, I have an idea!" said Randy. Thinking of what the nomicon said earlier that day, he started singing the Whoopee World theme song.

"Why would you do that?! Now that song is all I can think about and-Ohhhh…" said Howard.

"Oh, I get it! The Woopee World song is so catchy that it will get stuck in their heads and Mcfist will see it instead of our identities! Great idea!" the other ninja said. Then she joined Randy in singing the Woopee World theme song.

**In Mcfist's office beside the Holding Room… **

Viceroy pushed a small yellow button and a really tiny screen came out of the ceiling on a pole.

"That's it? That's the mind reader? COULDN'T YOU HAVE MADE IT ANY SMALLER?!" Mcfist yelled at Viceroy.

"I could have, but then you wouldn't have to be able to see anything," replied Viceroy.

"JUST TURN THE THING ON!"

"Ok, ok," Viceroy said as he hit a button on the mind reader. "It will show the boy's thoughts first, then the girls."

The first 5 seconds the screen showed a WW **(Don't want to type Woopee World over and over) **commercial (Howards thoughts) and the next 5 seconds it showed the lyrics to the WW theme song(The mystery girls thoughts). Then the screen went black.

"What. Was. THAT?" yelled Mcfist.

"_That _was the only things on their minds." Viceroy replied.

"The only things?"

Viceroy put the mind reader in different settings. Nothing worked. He shrugged.

"These kids don't know who the ninja is so…GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Mcfist yelled.

Howard and the girl were then escorted to the limo to be dropped off at the school. As soon as their feet touched the sidewalk in front of the school the two teens ran in opposite directions. Howard ran to go find Randy while the other girl ran to go find her friend.

Line break

Extra Scene:

**Inside the limo going back to Norrisville High… **

Howard looked at the girl beside him. She was a little bit taller than him but was still pretty short. She was wearing a light blue I Heart Squids Mctop (A Mctop that has a dark blue squid in the middle with a pink heart around it) with a dark blue collar, a dark green Mchoodie with the sleeves rolled up, light green Mcshorties with dark green pockets, and dark green Mckicks. Her hair was brown with blonde highlights and was in a side ponytail. (On the left side) Howard also noticed that she had a single purple piecing in her right ear. She was looking out the window so Howard couldn't see her face.

"If you're wondering, the name's Haley Mills." the girl-Haley- said still looking out the window.

"Howard Wieneman." said Howard.

Haley turned her head to face Howard. She had a few freckles and blue-green eyes. "Nice to meet you Howard. I know you know who the ninja is but you don't have to tell me. I'll know soon enough."

Howard hesitated for a moment and then asked, "What do you mean?"

Haley didn't answer. She just turned around and looked out the window for the rest of the ride to Norrisville High.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Please R and R!

Charminggwen


End file.
